Son of Jupiter
by Xaviex
Summary: Xavier must get his half-brother and mentor, Jason, back. But is he up to the challenge? Read inside and please review after you finish reading.
1. Under Attack

**Note: I don't own Peter Johnson and the Olympians, I mean Percy Jackson and the Olympians *Sigh* (That was close.)**

**Under Attack**

I woke up with the sunlight penetrating through the yellow and thin curtains over my bunk. The cabin has been lit up clearly. I looked at Jason, only to see his bunk. Jason always wakes up later than me. Could he have been kidnapped by Juno and has his memory clean? Jason could protect himself; after all, he's the praetor of the first legion. Jason could take on anyone weaker than the Titan Krios, but if their stronger, he's in bad luck.

I got up and get myself prepared for breakfast; I grabbed Saberus (a coin) in case of an attack and took off for some yummy, delicious meal. But as soon as I got outside, a big battle was raging. A big army of monsters, led by Echidna, is infiltrating our small sentry forces, but they're getting reinforcements from the rest of us. I could see Jason as he vaporized a row of monsters. I could see why Jason woke up early because there's a battle going on. I'm Einstein, right? No, I'm a hundred times smarter than the stupid Albert Einstein (I'm not son of Athena, I'm son of Jupiter, pretty cool right?)

I grabbed Saberus and toss it into the air, when it came back down, it's no longer a coin, it's a three feet long saber, wickedly sharp, its handle fits my grip, it's well balanced in my hand, and made out of pure imperial gold.

I charged into the battle ground. I've got to kick some monster butts. Next time they would have to think twice, no, make it thrice before they mess with me. And yeah, my camp too. But now I got to go kick some monster butt.

A heavy, drooling, looks-like-he-wants-to-give-me-wedgies monster charged at me but I step aside and stick out my left foot, hook it with his and he fell down. It stood up and ran towards me, I pointed Saberus at it and the monster exploded into a shower of gold as it ran into the sharp end of the saber. It gave me confidence because I've never sent a monster to Tartarus before, I know what you're thinking, what I've said earlier is not true (I wish it was), I was bluffing. Yeah, but not anymore.

I waited at the edge of the battle field waiting for some monster to come get me. Unluckily, Echidna, herself came to get me, this 'SO' not the plan I've planned. I ran around in circles as Echidna tries to torch me with her flaming, smelly (smells like she hasn't brushed her fangs in millennia. Wait, she really hadn't brushed her teeth in millennia. Einstein, right? No, hundred times Einstein ;D) fire breath. Echidna got lucky and got my shirt on fire, the fire's very hot and what's worse, she got my favorite shirt on fire. Now, I'm mad, no more funny business, Echidna, you just got lucky, that's all.

I charged towards her but she launched fire balls trapping me. The fires were growing bigger as they consume the grasses. Luckily, Sean and Chelsea (son and daughter of Poseidon.) came and put the fire away, freeing me from the fiery prison.

A ship hovered above the camp, the Argo II, Bobby Runner must have asked for help from Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace and a few of her hunters, Annabeth Chase, and a few other Greek demigods rappel down the rope they dropped. They're destroying the monsters easily.

Percy came to me and said "I'll distract Echidna; meanwhile, you get behind her and do what you need to do." I nodded, Percy got her attention and he's so good for her that she doesn't even noticed me slipping behind her, but her snake body's a problem, she tried to slam me with her thick tail.

Echidna slashed at Percy but he blocked it and stumbled backwards because of her weight. Percy tried to wash her with water but nothing happened, instead he end up soaking me with his salt water.

My clothes were so heavy that I could barely stand up. Water is dripping down from it. I felt like I'm carrying hundreds of elephants. I watched Percy fight with Echidna, it also seems like he's in a bit of trouble. What? You expect _me_ to _help_ him? I could barely even help myself stand up.

I saw Echidna lashing her tail and smacking Percy in the head. She's getting her claws ready for the kill. Percy's now unconscious, his head rolled motionlessly to the right. I don't want Percy to die, he's my childhood hero (I'm still a child, I'm twelve years old, so he's still my hero.) I threw a rock at Echidna; she got distracted from killing Percy, now, _'SHE'S ONTO ME!'_

Echidna chased me till she had me cornered into a wall, I slashed Saberus at her but she blocked the attack with her poisonous claws. She tried to slash me but I blocked it and countered it with a thrust of the golden sword. She tried to smash me with her tail. I duck as her tail smashed into the wall of the main headquarters shattering it.

I zapped her with electric; she stood there bewildered and paralyzed by what has struck her. Jason and Nico woke Percy up and came to help me. Jason sends a jolt of electricity, Nico caused some tremor, and Percy tried to blast her with water. At least that got her attention off me.

She smacked Percy, Jason, and Nico with a swipe of her tail, I'm the only one left that's fighting her, I slashed at her but us scales acted like armor and blocked the attack. I dodged and counter her attacks trying to find her vulnerable spot.

I noticed that the eye and ear has no scales covering it so it might be the vulnerable spot but I can't get up there without her poisonous claws dug into my skin. She gave me a powerful slash, but I try to blocking the attack. I blocked it but the sword was knocked away. I'm now totally defenseless; I've got only one option left, that's to throw Bladeus, my favorite, one foot, gold dagger at her.

I focused lightning at the dagger when it's blinding shiny, I threw it at Echidna's vulnerable spot, the eye, and it exploded her into a shower of gold. I retrieved Saberus and Bladeus after the battle against Echidna.

I felt a surge of happiness when I'm promoted as Jason's second in command. Maybe I might be the Praetor of the first legion.

**Please review, this is the end of the first chapter of Son of Jupiter. I also need some help with the Prophercy.**


	2. The Prophecy

_**Special thanks to AlexLightning for creating the prophecy.**_

**The Prophecy**

I was walking with Saberus drawn, around the main headquarter, sometimes looking up to see how much the children of Vulcan and Hephaestus (Some are from camp Half-Blood)have finished repairing the building.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Legion has combined so that something like that attack would never happen again. Some Athena and Minerva children are architecting the new design of the new camp. The new name of the camp is Camp Olympus.

I went to Malcolm, the brother of Annabeth Chase and demigod of Athena, not Minerva. "Hello, Xavier, we're holding a 'Savior of Camp Legion' ceremony this night. And here's the sketch of Camp Olympus." He said and giving me the sketch. "Wait, there's a celebration? How come I'm the only one who doesn't know it?" I said bewilder.

I looked at the sketch; it's a shape of a pentagon with a tunnel sticking out, Greek will stay at the one half and the Romans will stay at another half. There's a secret evacuation tunnel underneath the main headquarter (which their building now.) We're changing our category to Legions, and we're using the Greek name of gods since they created it first.

"Quick, everyone a battle is going on at sector three (I just made it up)" Reyna called out. I drew out Saberus and followed Reyna along with Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Malcolm, Thalia, Hazel, and Aria. We reached sector three and a small troop about thirty monsters were fighting our troops. Jason is one of them, wait, Jason is fighting the monster, again? How come he's always earlier than me to fight the monster? And why are those monsters attacking our camp continuously? When will they learn that it's just a waste of time?

I ran towards Jason but two hellhounds blocked my way. I vaporized one of them with a thrust of Saberus and I vaporized the other with a lightning zap. I saw two Cyclops trying to put Jason in a black leather bag and Jason was punching and kicking at them to get away. I charged at them, slashing both of them but they didn't vaporize. They just got a cut, at least which freed Jason. One of them grabbed me by my neck and threw me across the battle field. I could see them grab Jason as he tried to run away. They disarmed him and then they shoved him into the black rubber bag (Is there such thing like that? I just made it up so that Jason couldn't summon any lightning.)

I vaporized every monster that stood in my way, but when one of them got vaporized, another takes its place, they're just stalling time for the Cyclops to get as far as they could away from the camp. Whatever I do, I can't get my mentor and half-brother back, I'm such a loser.

After the battle, I went back to my cabin, locking myself inside, ashamed of myself. Two hours later, there was a knock on the door. It's Aria, "There's a meeting at the main headquarter, both Greek and Roman demigods must come." She said. Without a reply, I grabbed Saberus and followed Aria. We arrived at the main headquarter and there're about four hundred demigods, but subtracting the second best one (Jason and you know who's the first, yup, you guessed it right, it's Percy Jackson.)

Lupa and the centaur, what was his name again? Oh right, Chiron were standing on the platform about four meters above the ground with a microphone. "So Jason Grace, praetor of the first legion is captured." Lupa announced followed by a series of gasps from the audience. "Meanwhile, his half-brother, Xavier Lightning will replace him until he's rescued." Chiron said looking at me. I should've been happy but I'm in the mood right now.

After the meeting, Lupa came to me and said "Go to the oracle." I nodded and walked to the hill that the 'New' oracle lives in, her name is, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, people says she's a red head.

I went into the cave covered with black curtains covering the entrance. I went inside, praying that she wouldn't get mad at me for coming inside without giving a signal. She saw me and smile, it's not the 'Red head' it's the 'Red hair' I should really listen carefully next time. "Sit down." she said pointing to the wooden chair. I sat down and waited. Then her eyes glowed red? And then she said

_**A child of Lightning,**_

_**A camper with one,**_

_**Shall travel to the east,**_

_**To find where his brother has gone,**_

_**On the journey through,**_

_**Monsters will prevail,**_

_**Will they succeed or will they fail.**_

The red glowing disappeared and Rachel said "This is the next great prophecy." "Does that mean I have to go on a quest?" I asked her. She nodded and said "Along with two demigods you'll lead." "I'm the leader of this quest?" She nodded "_I'm _the leader of this quest, I've no experience." I said. "Everyone is like that, Percy, Jason, everyone." Rachel said.

I don't understand what the prophecy says but I do know one thing, I'm going to bring Jason back, no matter what.


	3. Apologies

I will rewrite this story under the pen name of Xaviex.


End file.
